Courage Under the Volcano
Courage Under the Volcano is the last episode of Season 3. It originally aired on August 9th, 2002 along with King of Flan. Synopsis While on vacation, a tribe brings Muriel to a volcano to sacrifice her to the volcano god. To save her, Courage must go inside the volcano and talk to the volcano god before it's too late. Plot The episode begins as we see the Bagge family riding on a airplane constructed out of leaves and branches of bamboo. The plane then gets caught in a cloud of smoke from a nearby volcano and eventually crashes. Though, the family is safe and they have arrived at their destination, a tropical island. Soon after, two purple skinned people approach the family and greet them. One purple being introduces himself as "Chief Wicky Wicky" and he says they have arrived at Hip Hip Island. The Chief introduces his daughter, named Wicky Wicky Woo. The daughter takes a liking to Eustace, and kisses him, which leaves Eustace disgruntled and annoyed. Muriel then thanks the chief for inviting them to their island, and she asks him "Why did you pick us?" The Chief replies "Look in phonebook, you live in middle of Nowhere. Figure no one miss when you're gone." He quickly corrects himself, saying "on vacation." He then says Muriel has "hot time" and she needs to be properly dressed for the hot time. Suddenly, another purple tribe member and a monkey race over and quickly dress Muriel in tropical like clothing. Chief Wicky Wicky says that "lady look ready to dive right into bubbling, good time." The purple man and monkey start to carry Muriel up the volcano, the Wicky Wicky Woo grabs Eustace's hand and follows behind Muriel, leaving Courage to grab Eustace and Muriel's suitcases and follow the group. Once everyone gets to the top of the volcano, the Chief announces "It is time for ceremony." The Wicky Wicky Woo mounts a bizarre looking coconut on Eustace's head. The Chief says that the Wicky Wicky Woo has the "wedding coconut" ready. He then says that Muriel will enjoy a very long rest. The screen cuts to Courage, who has finally brought Eustace and Muriel's luggage to the top of the volcano. The Chief claps and says "Let human offering begin." A nearby monkey races over with a car jack and another tribe member begin to slowly raise Muriel over the volcano. Courage becomes worried and tries to make Muriel aware of the danger she's in, but to no avail. Courage then hurries over to the car jack and tries to stop the tool from moving, but he is eventually flung away, as the purple man and monkey quickly raise Muriel. Courage flies into Chief Wicky Wicky's stomach and tries to tell the islander that he should stop the ceremony. The Chief responds with "You anger volcano god! If volcano god not get human offering, volcano god blow whole volcano, destroying everything on island!" Courage is shocked by this and the Chief tells him not to worry, as the volcano god will "turn off mountain of smoke" once Muriel is sacrificed to the deity. The Chief begins to say a chant to the volcano god, as Muriel screams, realizing what she's got herself into. She screams for Courage's help, but the Chief states that before they throw Muriel into the volcano, a ceremonial boar will have to accomplish eating a stack of ceremonial pies. Courage begs the Chief to stop the ceremony, but he states that Courage is barking up the wrong tree and he must talk to the volcano god, which means Courage must dive into the volcano to find the deity. Muriel is then shown as she is about to fall into the fiery pit, hanging onto the edge of the volcano. Courage then carefully climbs into the volcano but accidentally burns his paws one by one, and he falls right onto a ledge inside the volcano. Characters: Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Chief Wicky Wicky *Wicky Wicky Woo *Otto Minor Characters: *Monkey *Ceremonial Wild Boar *Volcano God Category:Episodes Category:2002 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3b